


Ice Prince

by cockabeetle, Kymopoleia



Series: Dash Casper [3]
Category: Danny Phantom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockabeetle/pseuds/cockabeetle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymopoleia/pseuds/Kymopoleia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The few Yeti left come to his aid and they retreat, forced to leave their Prince behind. They will get him back; it's only a matter of time. And time is something Ghosts have too much of, it will not be a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Prince

Frostbite, leader of the Far-Frozen, had very few reasons to leave the wasteland his people called home. But, every few millennia, the Yeti of the Far-Frozen were called to the Human Realm. A Prince(ss) of Ice had been born, and they needed to be trained. Brought into the fold and hopefully take their place as the next ruler of the Far-Frozen. A pity they were usually humans, those died after only a few decades, and it was so rare for them to become ghosts and retake their place. Frostbite has seen and trained 4 Princes in his time, but not a single one became a ghost upon their death. Perhaps this next one will finally complete the cycle, and Frostbite can take his proper place as adviser. 

It takes them 15 years to get from the Far-Frozen wasteland to the portal, and another month to find the place their Prince is so kindly awaiting them in. The ascension of a Prince involves destroying their home, to properly freeze their heart and make them ready to rule the Far-Frozen. This boy's heart is unusually warm, for a Prince of Ice, and requires a bit more work than would be preferred. Frostbite does what he can, cloaking the boy and giving him access to his power- giving him instinctual knowledge of his abilities and making him loyal to Frostbite until he has true control. Magic binding his thoughts to that of Frostbite and the Far-Frozen itself. The boy was tiny, frail bones and easily torn skin, but he had a strength to him, not just physically but emotionally as well. Frostbite couldn't wait to see the boy in all of his true glory, in his rightful place as Prince- perhaps even King- of the Far-Frozen.

The Prince was more merciful than Frostbite thought. He found a way to put everyone to sleep, keep them dreaming in cases of ice, and was now patrolling the city, waiting for them to die of hypothermia. Most Princes would kill their homes quickly, spears of ice through the hearts of all they knew, that sort of thing. This boy did not want to see his friends or family hurt. Even those that had hurt him were spared pain; he was a truly noble Prince. The Far-Frozen would flourish under his reign. But then, a boy broke free of his case. The Prince attempted to subdue him, but that failed and the boy escaped. Frostbite had to keep the Prince close at hand after that, there were shards of doubt and heat in his not-quite frozen heart, and without special care the process could be halted. If they are interrupted too often, he might even lose this Prince. Frostbite has never lost a Prince, and he does not plan to now.

That boy managed to break 4 others out of their cases, and they all attempted to reason with the Prince. Two girls managed to spear shards of doubt right into the Prince's heart, but a soft word and a touch of Frostbite's magic leaves the boy more firmly under his control. They keep pleading, so Frostbite orders all of these children to be gagged. They'll be killed by the Prince himself. His merciful ways are tolerated only so long as they work, and as they have failed with these few, they will be dealt with as Frostbite knows they need to be. One of the 4, a small black boy with glasses, lunges for the Prince, but an order to defend himself is enough to make the Prince attack, swinging his leg with enough force to crack bone and send the black boy flying. Frostbite orders the boy draw a weapon, and an ornate sword of ice forms in his palm. He advances on one of the girls, the red-haired one, who sobs around her gag and attempts to beg for her life. The Prince cannot attack her, but before Frostbite can do it himself, they are interrupted by the boy, a ghost-boy, who showers light at them. It's a puny attempt, and if the Prince weren't so fragile Frostbite might have let them fight. But the Prince is weakened with emotion, and that just cannot be left alone. So Frostbite steps forward, pulling the Prince to himself and coaxing the boy to sleep for him. They will retreat to the Far-Frozen, once the ghost-boy has been dealt with. And the ascension shall be done some time else; when the Prince is stronger, less tied to this place.

The ghost-boy defeated him, destroying his arm and leaving him wounded. The few Yeti left come to his aid and they retreat, forced to leave their Prince behind. They will get him back; it's only a matter of time. And time is something Ghosts have too much of, it will not be a problem.

 

Danny woke up slowly, groaning and holding his head. Tucker and Jazz were kneeling with him, Jazz holding his shoulders and Tuck looking at him worriedly. Tucker was holding his side like it hurt. "What...?"  
"Danny? You in there, buddy?" Tucker's voice was worried, wavering with nervousness. The question made Danny pause. "Where else would I be...?"   
"Oh thank god." Jazz's voice croons, and Danny looks up at her in surprise. She smiles at him, and pets his hair. "You're okay. My baby brother's okay."  
"Do you remember anything?" Tucker cuts in, before Danny can think of anything to say in response to Jazz. Danny tries to think, what was the last thing he remembered?  
His eyes blink open, and he's standing in front of a Jazz who's gagged and bound, Danny has a sword and a voice in his head is telling him to attack, to kill his sister. But something hits him and everything goes black.  
His eyes open again, earlier, Jazz and Sam are screaming for him to stop, it's so cold, why is he doing this? Why is he trying to hurt them? He can't possibly want this, please, Danny- and then a large hand lifts his chin, and Danny's vision fades to black.  
He feels a crack, somewhere distant, and then Dash is there, yelling at him and pleading for him to stop, to give in and let Dash do... something. But there's a call from... somewhere, and his vision goes black.  
Earlier still, he remembers being woken from his bed, and seeing a large furry shape, like a bear, standing over him. Before he can scream, there's a hand on his chin. His vision fades to black.

Tucker watches Danny's face, after he asks the question. He regrets it pretty much immediately, because Danny's eyes widen and there are tears gathering at the corners. His face sort of crumples and he makes this terrified noise in the back of his throat. Jazz's hands on his head move, one squeezing his shoulder and the other carding though his hair. Tucker reaches out to grab Danny's hand. Danny mouths words for a good minute before Tucker can hear him whisper "what did I do?" in a tiny, terrified voice. It makes his heart twist, and Tucker's plan to punch Danny for cracking his ribs disappears. Danny hadn't been in control of himself, which was clear. And Danny was clearly horrified and scared of what had happened. A ghost had taken over. It wasn't his fault.


End file.
